A Thousand Miles
by SassyAngel05
Summary: A song fic using Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles. Jory Just read it!


Title: A Thousand Miles  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Feedback: I need it like I need air, food, water, and Gilmore girls.  
  
Distribution: I don't care, but tell me where it's going.  
  
Disclaimer: Not only do I own the brilliant show, the characters, Milo/Jess, I am also a brilliant song writer. Nope, sorry, that was my dream. A S-P owns the show and Vanessa Carlton owns A Thousand Miles.  
  
Summary: Jess and Rory's POV. After last Tuesday's episode. Contains spoilers up to the show after Teach Me Tonight. Jess when he arrives home from New York and Rory thinking about Jess in New York. Just reflections and confessions.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Classification: It's a song ficlet. Romance and slightly angsty, but not really.  
  
A Thousand Miles  
  
Jess's POV  
  
I had been back in New York for a week and I missed her. Rory Gilmore. The girl I fell in love with. I didn't fit in with my friends anymore. They were stealing,drinking, going to raves. I just didn't do that anymore, I couldn't. Why? Two words. Rory Gilmore. She believed in me, told me I could do something important with my life. She's the only person in the world that believes in me, the only person who has ever said something like that to me. Then I hurt her. I crashed her precious car and broke her wrist. She probably hates me, but I know I have to go home. Stars Hollow. That freaky, Richard Scary version of a town was my home, whether I wanted it to be or not. The only two people in this universe who cared for me were there, Luke and Rory. It was time to go home.  
  
Makin' my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just makin' my way  
  
I'm makin' a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
Rory's POV  
  
I missed him. Jess Mariano. He had left for New York a week ago. He made me smile, laugh; he made me be more impulsive. I was tired of being perfect Rory Gilmore all the time. Jess left me at the hospital. He was scared, upset. He thought I would blame him, but I didn't. It was my choice to give him the keys, my choice to keep driving. I was just as much a part of it as he was. No one would listen though. Jess left the minute he could. Maybe I was imagining things, maybe he didn't care about me at all. Maybe I was just an amusement to him, entertainment in a small town. But I missed him anyway. I wanted him to come home.  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...tonight  
  
Jess's POV  
  
I was on the bus on the way home. I'd told Lizzie I was going back and she had waved me off. She was probably ecstatic that I was leaving her again. I used the little money I had for the bus ticket. I couldn't wait to go home to Rory. I just hoped she didn't hate me. I know she cared about me, deep down inside. Maybe she'd leave Frankenstein for me. Yeah, right. I don't deserve her. But that just doesn't stop me from loving her. She is my first love, maybe my only love. I hope she can forgive me. I don't know what I'd do without her. I can't wait to see her again.  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And wonder if you ever think of me  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Livin' in your precious memory  
  
Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...tonight  
  
Rory's POV  
  
All I could think about lately was my Dodger. He made my life interesting, fun. He knew books well, too. One day, Jess had shown me his new room. The walls were lined with books of every size, shape, and color. I had sat down on his bed, amazed. Jess had smiled at me and then, made Oliver Twist appear in his hand, using one of his little magic tricks. He had smiled his genuine smile. He rarely ever smiled, only occasionally smirked. I loved his smile, his eyes, his personality. I loved him. Jess was complicated, but I missed him terribly. I can't stop thinking about him and our brief meetings.  
  
And I, I don't want to let you know  
  
I, I drown in your memory  
  
I, I don't want to let him go  
  
I, I don't...  
  
Jess's POV  
  
I made my way over to Luke's. I hoped Rory would be there. I saw her coming out of the book store, suprisingly. She had her head stuck in a book, as usual. I just wanted her to look up and see me. She did. She started to smile and I knew she had spotted me. She began to run through the crowd, pushing people out of the way. I tried to appear phlegmatic, but to no avail. I began to grin like an idiot. An idiot in love, that is. I opened my arms for her as she ran into them.  
  
Makin' my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just makin' my way  
  
I'm makin' a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
Rory's POV  
  
I saw him from a distance and I knew he had come back for me. It was as if our unspoken bond had just been reconnected, knowing that we eached loved the other more than our own lives. He opened his arms out and I flew into them. I held onto him like he was a lifeline and whispered quietly, "Don't ever leave me again!"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you, too, Ror."  
  
I captured his lips with my own and I had the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced.  
  
"I'm in love with you, Jess Mariano." I waited for his response.  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass us by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand a miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
Jess's POV  
  
Rory said those words and I was overjoyed. No one had ever told me that they loved me.  
  
"I love you, too, Rory." She smiled at me and her eyes were shining brightly.  
  
"I think I'm going to hold you forever, Ror."  
  
"I have no qualms about that."  
  
We laughed a little.  
  
"Welcome home, Jessy."  
  
"Yeah, home..."  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
If I could just hold you  
  
Tonight 


End file.
